legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Scott the Paildramon
Scott is a Digimon mercenary and the oldest son of Azulongmon. Despite his ruthless and merciless personality towards his enemies, Scott has a great senses of honor and always fight for the freedom and the equality. He is also feared and respected by his enemies. His theme Alias: The Tyrantslayer, the Freedom Fighter Greatest Strength: His Manipulation and Torturer skills, his immunity to the Morticocus Virus and the poison Greatest Weakness: He doesn't have one Main Allies: Hunson Abadeer, Lockdown, Amon, David Xanatos, General Tor Main Enemies: Kuvira Goals: 1. Protect his brother Blue and his niece Luna 2. Get rid of the Humanists (in Darkness Incarnate) 3. Kill the remaining false Disney characters and The Dystopia League members (succeeded) 4. Bring the freedom and the equality to the Multi-Universe 5. Destroy the Earth Empire and the New Founding Fathers of America 6. Kill Kuvira Scott was once commander of his father's army. He was the best warrior of the army, defeated all strong warriors of enemy's side and leading all the army to victory. However, after watched his brother Ivan enslaved and destroyed many village just because they are free, Scott calls him out and defected of the army. Scott then turned into a mercenary and being killed all dictators, tyrants, oppressors, slavers, Nazis and fascists. LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Scott works with the Invaders in this alternative timeline. He just works with them to protect his brother and to get rid of the Humanists once for all. Future Warfare Scott pretend work for Zaheer in order to spy him and protect his nephews Luna and Jaime. Like his brother, Scott also come from the past. After Zaheer's death, Scott back to past. Nightosphere Most Wanted Hunson Abadeer receives a phone call from Scott stating that he was auditioned as the new bounty hunter. In response, the dictator orders him to get to Nightosphere palace. So that Hunson can give him the assignment. Scott hungs up the phone and destroys the phone booth. Along with Dreadwing, Amon, Jack Smith, King Candy, Agent Smith, and Count Dooku, he successfully captured Vexx and Kohaku. They were truly grateful of Sheena Fujibayashi for reluctantly assst them into capturining Kohaku and Vexx. Allies and enemies Allies: Blue(his younger brother), Aleu, Luna, Hunson Abadeer, Dr Wily, Plankton, Mok, Bird Brain, Eric Cartman, Mr. E, Hank Scorpio, Agent Smith, Amon. Jack Spicer, Puma Loco, Captain Hector Barbossa, Vector, Maximus IQ, Dracula, Death, Count Dooku, William, Prince Nuada, Dick Jones, Hades (Ghosts and Goblins), Turbo, Lord Vyce, Dreadwing, Ares, Lizdark, Dreyfus, David Talon (sometimes), Luna (niece), Shane (nephew), Starlight (niece) Enemies: The New Founding Fathers of America, the Patriots, the Joker, Discord, Templar Order, God (Silent Hill), Eirik (his brother), the Viking Alliance, David Talon (sometimes), Bloom, Sergei Relationships Blue Devidramon Arthur Azulongmon Eirik Zaheer Malcolm Hargrove Hunson Abadeer Bender Discord David Talon Ryan Powers * Desperado Blaster: Fires energy bullets from the two cannons weapon on his hips, like a machine-gun. * Sting Strike (Esgrima, Esp: Fencing): Extends the spikes on his wrists into lances, then strikes at the opponent. * Electric Bolt (Elemental Bolt): Fires an bolt of electricity from his hands. * Cable Catcher: Fires off his claws on wires to bind or stab the opponent with them. Gallery Hqdefault (10).jpg Paildramon 6.jpg Char 17374.jpg Paildramon - 23.jpg 259448-episode 34 screencap 30.jpg Fafdfs10.jpg Tumblr ll3q4gzpZ21qdtdqeo1 500.jpg 258115-episode 26 screencap 30.jpg List of Digimon Adventure 02 episodes 27.jpg 259366-episode 32 screencap 30.jpg Paildramon (2).jpg Paildramon b.jpg Paildramon.jpg 258875-episode 30 screencap 36.jpg Veemon.jpg|Scott as Veemon Category:Characters Category:Non Humans Category:Digimon Category:True Neutral Category:Sibling Category:Electrokinetic Characters Category:Members of the Disney Family Category:Upcoming Characters Category:Characters that hail from the Digimon Universe Category:Elementals Category:Red Eyed Characters Category:Shape Shifters Category:Characters who are in exile Category:Villains Category:Anti Heroes Category:Anti Villains Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Fallen Hero Category:Mass Murderers Category:Well Intentioned Villains Category:Mercenaries Category:Assassins Category:Terrorists Category:Knight Templar Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Villains who may not be truly evil Category:Nihilistic Characters Category:Sympathetic Destroyer of Worlds Category:Former Members of The Darkseven Category:Characters in LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:The Invaders Category:Monsters Category:Master Manipulator Category:Torturers Category:Interrogators Category:Anarchist Category:Government Haters Category:Villains who have a point Category:Characters in Future Warfare Category:Villains in Future Warfare Category:Members of the Red Lotus Category:Second in Command Category:Co-Right Hand man Category:Villains with Villainous Friendship Category:Religion Haters Category:Uncle of Hero Category:Enemies of Atlas Corporation Category:Enemies of the Remade Task Force 141 Category:The B Team’s villains Category:Enemies of Talon Laboratories Category:Enemies of Slade and his ensemble Category:Equality Seekers Category:Team Free Will's Villains Category:Anti-Nihilist Category:Planet Destroyers Category:God Killers Category:God haters Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Derek Stephen Prince Category:Outlaws Category:Vigilante Category:Characters with Superhuman strength Category:One-Man Army Category:Strong and Skilled Warriors Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Defilers Category:Revolutionaries Category:Heavy Weapons Users Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Main Members of The Nightosphere Empire Category:Anti Nazi Category:Villains with Good Publicity Category:Honorable Villains Category:Worthy Opponent Category:Characters in LOTM: The New Multi-Universal War Category:Returning Characters to appear in LOTM: The New Multi-Universal War Category:Fusion Form Category:Characters in Nightosphere's Most Wanted Category:Murderers Category:Members of Hunson Abadeer's Empire Category:The Dreaded Category:Scary Characters Category:The New Hunson Abadeer Empire Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Paul St. Peter